


BB New Year

by divine529



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine529/pseuds/divine529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth and Brennan fluff at a new years party what will happen. My first fan fic ever! Read and Review.</p><p>Originally posted on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invitation

Dr. Temperance Brennan was sitting in her office writing a new chapter for her book when her partner comes bounding in.

"Hey Bones! What are you doing?" asked Booth.

"Hey, just writing." She replied.

"Wanna go grab some lunch?" He asked.

"No I can't I'm really busy, I have to finish this chapter by Monday and I just can't." she rambled

Bones rambling that's totally not like her.

"But Bones its New Year's Eve! You can't stay here on a holiday. Come to the New Year's party with me. It will be fun." He prodded and threw his famous charm smile at her, he knew she resist that.

God, why does that smile always make me give in!

"Fine, Booth I'll go, pick me up at 9:00. She said

"Alright, be ready Bones and thanks." Booth replied.

"Sure." She replied sarcastically


	2. Crisis

After Brennan finished her chapter on her book, she looked at the clock and panicked it was almost 6:00! She didn't have appropriate attire to wear and this is Booth we're talking about so she wanted to look nice. She went to find the best person to deal with crises… Angela.

She dialed Angela's number and she picked up after two rings.

"Angela" she said.

"Hey Ange, it's me."

"Hey Sweetie, what's up?"

"I have a major crisis, Booth asked me to go to a New Year's Eve party with him and I don't know what to wear. He's picking me up at 9:00. Can you help me?"  
"Sure Sweetie, I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Thanks Ange, I appreciate it."

"No problem, we'll have that hunky F.B.I. agent go weak at the knees when he sees you."

"Ange, we're just partners!"

"Whatever you say Sweetie, see ya soon."

"Bye"


	3. Make Over

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at Brennan's door. She sprang up to answer and pulled Angela in.

"Hey Bren, let's get started."

"Ok."

Angela washed, dried and curled her hair. After that they had to pick out the perfect outfit.

"Ange what do you think of this one?" she held up a greenish brown dress.

"Sweetie are you trying to keep him away from you? Absolutely not! This red dress is so much better."

"Alright."

After that Angela did her make- up, using just a tiny bit of blush so she didn't cover up her natural tone.

When she was all done she came out and asked:  
"Angela, what do you think?"

"I love it Sweetie, and so will he!"

By the time they were done it was five minutes till 9. She was just about to sit down and relax before he came when there was another knock at the door.

She got up and went to answer it and there he was in a nice red vest.


	4. The Party

Booth took one look at Brennan and almost passed out. She looked so beautiful!

"Bones, you look…gorgeous!" he choked.

"Um… thanks you look nice too Booth." She replied shyly.

"Thanks Bones, you ready to go?" He asked.

"Sure."

On the way to the party they were extremely quiet which was unusual for the two. They were absorbed in their thoughts.

When they got to the party they went inside and went to the bar to get some drinks. Booth got a beer and Brennan got a glass of champagne.

After some more silence Booth finally spoke.

"Hey Bones do you want to dance?"

"Sure, thank you."

As they approached the dance floor a familiar song played on the speakers: "Hot Blooded".

"Hey Bones it's our song."

"Yeah I remember the first time we danced to this."

"Me too Bones."

"I'm having a really good time tonight Booth, thank you."

"I'm glad cause I am too."


	5. Resolutions

"Hey Bones?"

"Yeah." She replied

"What's your New Year's resolution?"

"I don't believe in making resolutions Booth, why, what's yours?"

"I don't know I have a bunch. Why don't you have anything, you don't want any changes in your life or make any promises to yourself?"

"Well I do but you can't necessarily keep those promises so I don't make them. Tell me at least one of yours."

"Alright, let's see… I want to be a better father to Parker."

"You're a wonderful father Booth and he loves you, don't doubt yourself."

"Thanks Bones."

"Sure, but I didn't need to tell you it's quite obvious."

He didn't respond to that. He knew she was right.

As they finished that conversation they looked at the clock, it read 11:50.

"Come on Bones let's get ready to go watch the fireworks."

"Ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tell me how this is going I hope this is ok for you I wrote this whole story in one day so R&R please!


	6. Midnight and Confessions

As everyone started counting down to midnight, Brennan was reminded of the tradition at midnight and started to get nervous and excited because this is Booth we're talking about!

The time came to the last 10 seconds and Booth started to get closer to her.

As they got down to one, Booth looked into her big blue eyes and said:  
"This is another one of my resolutions, to cross the line." He leaned in to kiss her, it was short but had a great impact on both of them.

As they broke apart they were both sad at the loss of contact.

Booth spoke first: "I know you think this is a bad idea but just hear me out ok?"

She nodded.

"Over all these years I have gotten to know the beautiful and brilliant woman that is you and somewhere in the process I have… fallen in love with you. I know you probably don't feel the same way but I wanted you to know."

With tears in her eyes she breathed "Booth I feel the same way and I… I love you too."

"Really, you do?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I love you too."

Then Booth moved into kiss her again and they shared a powerful but kind kiss.

"This was my New Year's resolution too." She said  
"I thought that you didn't believe in resolutions."

"I do, I just don't like telling anyone."

"Oh well I'm glad you did."

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I will be putting up an epilogue. R&R.


	7. Epilogue

After their break ended they went back to work and decided to tell everyone about them. Everyone gathered into Brennan's office and sat down. When everyone was situated they began.

"On New Year's Eve Booth and I finally realized our feelings for each other and are now a couple."

As soon as they all heard this they all exclaimed different things.

Angela: squealed and said FINALLY! I knew it would happen!

Hodgins said: "Dude finally, congrats man!"

Zack said: "Congratulations Dr. Brennan, I hope for the best."

Sweets said: "I knew it, the therapy is totally helping!"

Cam said: "Finally now we all know and the two of you aren't oblivious anymore!"

"Well that went better than I thought" said Booth

"Did everyone know before us?" asked Brennan

"Yes!" they all said.

"Why didn't you tell us? Maybe this would've happened sooner!"

"We tried but you were too oblivious and caught up in the 'just partners' thing." Said Angela.

"Well we're glad this happened" they said.

As Booth once said everything happens eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So how was it? Good, bad, in the middle. Too OCC? Let me know. R&R

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So what does everyone think this is my first fic ever so be kind. Read and Review.


End file.
